


Rebuild

by fandorina13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandorina13/pseuds/fandorina13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about building love, family and friendship ; and rebuilding a home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebuild

**Author's Note:**

> I was chatting the other day with my good friend Jess, and we were talking about Jeff Davis' tweet saying that Peter Hale was not the only survivor of the Hale house. So we were throwing theories left and right, one of them exploiting the possibility of a young child escaping the fire, too young to remember anything or to act on it. And my mind kind of ran with it. Essentially because the whole lost child/Anastasia thingie is highly umprobable, just because it would be much too problematic to handle on this sort of show, so I kind of wanted to write this story. Also I couldn't decide if this kid was a boy or a girl, so I didn't decide :)  
> This is more a rant than a constructed fic, and it's totally gonna be thrown off by canon but... It's also very fluffy, and if you find in it any satisfaction while waiting for monday's episode (the stress guys, I can't), it will make me happy.  
> Also, it's the first time I publish something I wrote, and I'd appreciate any comments, but please be kind lovelies.  
> Disclaimer : not mine. Just playing in the sandbox.

Imagine Derek’s long-lost sibling, being clumsily raised by Derek who tries the best he can but is struggling, until Stiles discovers the reason why Derek is no longer constantly lurking in the shadows and stalking him, and comes to the rescue with baking goods and his old action figures and the trivia books his mom gave him for his tenth birthday and that he had kept hidden until now, because it was too painful to see them.

And while derek has repaired one room the best he could Stiles just can’t imagine both of them in this sad house, so he talks to his dad, and of course as all the Stilinski the sheriff has an heart of gold so he accepts to have them both at his house, at least while the Hale house is being really repaired, and he too is totally melting in front of this kid, and he also had kept hidden several things from his wife, like this non conventional parenting book she bought when she learned she was pregnant with Stiles and let on his husband’s pillow to tell him the news.

And now there are sunday brunch anew at the Stilinski home, the sheriff is always there for these, and Stiles understands, okay, he’s not jealous. He couldn’t keep on doing all of this either, but now, it’s not just them, there is this kid, and all kids need family dinners (or brunchs).

And Scott is the first to come and join the four of them, because, what the heck, he probably smelled this long lost perfume of Mama Stilinski special pancakes with blueberries and white chocolate (because Stiles remembered the recipe from all the times he baked with his mom, and that was another thing he couldn’t do anymore, not until now), and Scott doesn’t really know if he’s dreaming or not but it’s good nonetheless, and so he comes by, and he is so glad, because let’s be honest, Scott and Melissa were always at the sunday brunches, always, because Mama Stilinski and Melissa were best buds, just like their sons.

And after that it’s the whole pack slowly trickling into the house, one sunday after another. Allison comes with Scott the next week, and she brings cupcakes and later a fake bow and arrows. Scott comes back with his own old toys, and he and Stiles rediscover all their memories, and play a little, just the both of them. And Lydia is the next to come by, and she pretty much teaches all the awesomeness of mathematics to the kid. Jackson is next, grumpy and apparently very disatisfied but he brings Danny, and Danny brings fresh fruits and the discreet news that Jackson asked him to come with him because he wouldn’t dare go alone, and Jackson becomes like, the perfect uncle, he’s just super kind and patient and nice and the kid loves him. And Danny becomes his/her confident, the cool uncle with who he/she can talk about anything. And after that Isaac, Boyd and Erica come too, Isaac with paper and pencils and he spends hours drawing with the kid, Boyd takes him/her to the ice rink, Erica is always there to comfort him/her when other kids are being mean, but she also teaches him/her how to defend him/herself and how to stand up for him/herself and for what you believe in (but this one is a lesson taught by all of them. All of them).

And during all this time, Derek has been watching Stiles, okay, and they have been doing plenty of domestic things like cooking and exchanging families’ recipes and doing the laundry. And of course they are the two closest to the kid, they go for walks in the woods together, they talk a lot, this kid is quickly almost as mouthy as Stiles, even if sometimes he/she gets a faraway look like Derek has sometimes, but she/he is his/her own too, of course, and picking habits in all the aunts and uncles and the sheriff.

And maybe there have been some moments here and there when Derek and Stiles are a little too close, they’re looking a little longer into each other’s eyes and staring at each other’s mouth, but they don’t know, they DON’T know, and life is so good these days, better than since a long time ago, softer, and they don’t want to jeopardize that, because it’s just too good.

 

And along the months the Hale’s house is being repaired, and it’s not exactly the old house, because some parts are overly broken, and other parts are overly broken too, but in a different way. But they keep the deck around the house, and Stiles buys a two place swing to put there because he knows there has been one before, one where all the Hale kids were staying close to each other just before the beginning of the night of the full moon, listening to the adults explaining the trajectory of their run for the night.

And they keep the library where it had been, but now it has wifi, cause it’s not like the male half of the official pack researchers team wouldn’t be working here in the future, don’t you think ? It’s Derek’s idea actually. And Derek’s dad always wanted to have a better kitchen (he was the one cooking the most, his enchiladas are legen-wait for it-daras (Stiles’ way of putting it), and he used to spend all his time drawing plans but never having the time to build it and always grumping a little until his wife kissed him sweetly. So Derek builds his father’s dream kitchen, and the first meal he –and Stiles- cooks there, it’s Derek’s dad’s special burgers and Stiles’mom’s homemade curly fries.

Derek paints the second floor large hallway (leading to a dozen of bedrooms, way enough for pack and pack’s relatives and guests) exactly like his mom and Laura painted it all those years ago, in bright bright shades, blue and yellow and pink and red and orange and green and purple, and it’s terrible, it’s terrible, and awesome too because it’s like a domestic rainbow, and everybody has their favorite color in it.

 

There is a little corner of the house, where Derek has set a chair. It’s under a window, and the forest light always rains on the spot in the mornings. There’s a little table, filled with some books, papers, pencils. One day, Stiles will learn that it was Peter’s favorite spot. The Old Peter, the one before the fire of course. Because he was the reader of the pack, and he loved to read old tales about werewolves, old books and grimoirs, and also novels and essays, but he didn’t liked the dark atmosphere of the library, and the mornings were his favorite time to read, because the kids were at school and the others occupying themselves. Strangely (or maybe not), it becomes a spot used by everyone, for telling tales, reciting arithmetic lessons and theorems, scribbling letters, reading, drawing, thinking, even napping. Isaac likes the light too.

 

But they made an all new entertainment room, because seriously, when you have a house like that (new and old altogether, but really a home, especially a home), you don’t spend movie nights elsewhere (except when it’s Die Hard trilogy’s night. It’s always at the Stilinskis, and the sheriff is always there for these ones).

 

(oh, and by the way, he learned about the werewolf stuff like, ages ago, like in the first week of Derek and the kid staying at his house, because he/she trusted his/her instinct and just, showed it to him, and oh, how that made sense. And he kept his mouth shut because he’s not stupid and remembered Kate Argent and the fire and Stiles’ lying and Scott and the animal attacks, but the thing, the thing was there was this overwhelming sadness in Derek’s eyes, except, well, except maybe when he was with the kid. And with Stiles. especially Stiles. And he saw the same thing echo in his son’s eyes, and he saw them, way before they saw themselves, and he saw them getting better, and he got better too, without really seeing it until one day it was okay to think about her, to reminisce her, always, always painful, forever painful, but for the first time, okay. Sometimes even funny, and the first time he laughed out loud thinking about their first date and that joke she always made when people asked them how they got together, like he always did when she told the story, maybe his smile got wet, but what a laugh. So he knew about it, but kept his mouth shut, and kept an eye on everybody.)

 

And so while the house is being repaired and renewed, as the date of the end of the works gets nearer, maybe Stiles’ and Derek’s looks linger a little longer, and their silences are a little more tense, and at movie nights (all of them still happening at the Stilinskis for the moment) if they are a little closer together, it’s just because it’s a little chilly in those september nights (“What ? North California’s septembers are chilly, it’s well kno - shut up Jackson!”).

 

And they talk more and more, of course, about little things, but also personal stuff, and familial stuff, stuff you say when it’s dark in the night (and when you deliberately forgets that one of you is a werewolf and sees in the dark like a charm, but you pretend, and anyway Stiles is almost sure that Derek’s eyes are closed at these moments, tightly shut).  
And they bantered, of course, how they bantered!

 

And one night they talk all evening and a good part of the night, and that’s the night Derek cracks for the first real time, and cries, and Stiles doesn’t know what to do, but he cannot stand Derek’s crying, and he just, Derek has turned himself to face opposite Stiles, and Stiles just plasters himself to his back, sliding one arm over Derek’s middle and pressing a kiss to the back of his neck, and saying soothing words, little nothings and great everythings, just that Derek’s not alone anymore, that he will never be alone anymore, and how the pack has growned and embellished these past few months, and how Stiles and his father are so glad they came to their home, how Derek has helped him recover all his memories with his mum, how his father is so much happier, and Derek doesn’t talk and Stiles doesn’t press, but after a little while, Derek’s hand finds Stiles’ hand, and holds tight, and they fall asleep like that, on Stiles’bed, breathing together in the dark, bodies tight against each other.

And the next morning they have shifted and Stiles is sprawled on Derek’s chest and it’s not even ankward, they hear the kid and Stiles’ dad chatting in the kitchen downstairs, and they just look at each other and Stiles nuzzles a little Derek’s neck, and Derek’s hands are caressing his back, soft, and so infinitely tender, and when Stiles has been breathing enough Derek’s scent (and yes he calls it scent now), he just lifts his head a little, stares into Derek’s eyes, and have they always been so bright ? And Derek slides his hand from his back to his neck to the back of his head, pressing gently, and Stiles goes, of course, he goes, he’s been ready for this dive since a long time ago, he’s been preparing for it since a very less metaphorical dive and wet bodies tights against each other for hours. So he goes, he dives in, and when their lips met, it’s like. A beginning.


End file.
